the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasu Igaku
'Approval:' 11/15/19 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Standing at 190cm, Yasu Igaku has a slim build with short black hair and brown eyes. As a genin he dons a 3/4 pants and a black long sleeve shirt with his clan's symbol on his back between his shoulder blades. When deployed on missions he wears gloves that allow him to switch from poison based jutsu to medical jutsu safely. While willing to pitch in and help, Yasu is bothered by the concept of commitment and often turns heel and runs when the going gets rough. Despite this, when he is able to overcome that flaw he manages to produce substantial results as proven with his dedication to learning poison release. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Poison Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Scalpel - 'The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP | 5 CP upkeep # 'Numbing Poison - Getting hit by the user's weapon numbs the infected area. A deeper cut can render the body part unusable, but after enough rounds, even a shallow cut can be taxing. Lowers an opponents Spd, CC and End by -2 CP # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Equipment *(3)Thread - These thin pieces of wires are highly durable tools that can be used for a variety of purposes, such as rappelling, manipulating weapons, setting traps, binding or restricting an opponent's movements. (In this case, Yasu uses it to apply his Poison Release Jutsu, "Numbing Poison") * (2)Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding. * (1) Single Kunai - weapon commonly used for stabbing or thrusting. May also be used for throwing and in conjunction with tags and wires. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born Into the Igaku clan, Yasu was raised by his father Sen Igaku who taught him the basics of medical ninjutsu form a young age. While failing to grasp the concept of medical ninjutsu, Sen realized it was due to lack of effort, not ability. Barely graduating from the academy at the age of 12, Yasu struggles with the concept of teamwork and tend to "run away" from his problems. While his teammates may have given up on him, his Sensei never has. After sometime Yasu stumbled upon scrolls kept hidden by his father. Those scrolls contained information relating to poison release which fascinated Yasu. When confronted, Sen revealed those scrolls belonged to his mother before she died. Prodding further, Yasu learned through a slip of the tongue that she was ostrasized by the clan. Despite his best efforts, Yasu could not pry anything else from his father. Unlike medical ninjutsu, Yasu picked up poison release easily. Training in secret every night, he hones his abilities. While preferring to avoid direct combat, Yasu has developed a work-in-progress fighting style what enables him to fight with a length of wire, enabling him to impair an opponents movement by trapping or maiming a limb. He sometimes coats the wire in poison for bonus effects. He may also set up a small territory in which, once lured, opponents are at risk of injuring them by coming in contact with the wire. Category:Character